I Think I Wanna Marry You
by theatregrl02
Summary: future!fic. Blaine and Kurt have been dating for 5 years when their college a capella group takes a trip to Canada for a competition. They start looking for something dumb to do. Pairings: Blurt.


It was a beautiful night. The Canadian sky was clear, the stars sparkling above them as they walked through the streets of Niagara. Blaine glanced down at Kurt's hand, intertwined with his own, and smiled contentedly before returning his gaze to the path in front of them. They'd been dating for almost 5 years now, since Kurt's junior year, but every moment was just as thrilling as the last, each kiss sent his heart racing as much as the first, each touch caused the corner of his lips to curl into a familiar smile. Their college a capella group had a competition the next night, a prestigious invitation and a chance for Kurt to (finally) visit Canada. As they strolled further down the haphazard path they were travelling Blaine and Kurt's phones went off simultaneously, buzzing in their respective owner's pockets. They dug out the phones and clicked on the "new message" indicator almost in unison.

_Impromptu party. Hotel Bar. NOW._

Blaine looked to Kurt, who shrugged, before replacing his phone in his pocket. He shrugged as well and they began the short trip back to their hotel, taking their time. Hey, they could always claim they got lost, right?

When the boys entered the lobby they were immediately attacked by the 15 other members of _Impromptu_, who were all clearly very drunk, tackled them. Literally. Before they knew what was happening they were on the floor with 15 people laying on them, laughing their asses off.

"Hi," Blaine laughed, pushing the pile of people off and trying to sit up. "Having fun?" They nodded and shakily began getting off the ground, and then pulling Blaine and Kurt with them towards the bar.

"A round of Patron!" Michael, the musical coordinator for the group, called to the bar tender. Neither Blaine nor Kurt were huge drinkers, but this was an _Impromptu_ tradition. They would have a drink or two, get to bed early, and wake up refreshed for the competition the next night.

A couple hours and a few more rounds of Patron later found Blaine and Kurt on the dance floor, normally neatly pressed clothes askew, sweat beading on their foreheads. They looked at each other with a hunger in their eyes – it wasn't a sexual thing, but there was a definite need for each other. As the song ended Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him off the dance floor and back to the bar for another round.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, kissing Kurt's neck, just below the jaw. Kurt groaned, eyes closing in appreciation of Blaine's lips on his skin.

"Let's do something stupid," Kurt breathed, taking the shots that were placed in front of them and handing one to Blaine.

"Like what?" he asked. They took the shots, drunk enough that there wasn't even a burn, just a nice warmth flowing down their throats.

"I dunno." Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed him. A few of their groupmates cat-called behind them, though most didn't even notice. When he pulled away he stayed close, refusing to break eye contact with Blaine.

"I think I wanna marry you," Blaine blurted out. Kurt laughed.

"Be serious."

"I am." Suddenly Blaine was filled with conviction. This was what he wanted, even if he hadn't known it until about 5 seconds ago. "I don't know if it's that look you've been giving me all night or these shots, but…I think I wanna marry you. I _know_ I want to marry you." Kurt laughed again.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to do something stupid. What's stupider than getting married on a whim?"

"We're trashed. No, _you're_ trashed. I'm drunk." Kurt pointed out.

"So? I've got a pocket full of cash we can blow; I think I saw a 24 hour Vegas style chapel somewhere, let's do it."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"We'll see tomorrow." Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder. Somewhere in the middle of this discussion the bartender had, apparently, brought over another round. Blaine picked them off the bar and handed one to his boyfriend. Kurt eyed it, shrugged, and downed it.

"Let's get married," he said, putting the shot glass back on the bar harder than was strictly necessary. Blaine's face lit up with a smile as the quickly made their way out of the bar and towards the freedom of the cold night air.


End file.
